Alice Plays Marbles
by 11MM
Summary: Alice plays an immensly fun game of marbles...


**Ok, so sorry of the whole story was messed up. Underlined and all that weird/annoying stuff. My computer was being weird. I am new at adding comments and editing stuff on fanfiction. You people have alreaddy heard this stuff before so I won't say anymore. **

* * *

Alice Plays Marbles

It was a sunny day at Forks High School, obviously located in Forks Washington. Since we were so near to the end of school, the teachers agreed that we could be let out early as long as we stayed on the grounds. Edward and I had walked outside along with many of the other of our class mates.

I spotted Mike, Jessica, and Eric drawing a circle in the dirt.

"What are they doing?" I asked Edward. I was being kinda slow today.

"They are playing marbles." He said with a small smile, hinting that there was more to it.

"What?" I demanded as he chuckled.

"They, erm, I mean Mike is deciding to ask Belli Swan to play an immensely fun game of marbles."

I marched over to Mike and said something that had Edward struggling to not crack up."

"Hey Michael! Eddie and I wish to play marbles too! Thank you for thinking of inviting me! But I am warning you that it may not be the immensely fun type of game you had in mind, Alice can see that." Of course he didn't get any of this. He looked at e dumbly of a second and said,

"Oh hi! Belli, Is..Isa….Isabelli…erm, Isabelle." He stared at me for a minute and a sudden recognition lit his eyes.

"OH! BELLA HI! WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY MARBLES?" He shouted, then realized how loud he had been when the teachers looked at him kinda funny through the windows.

Alice cam over suddenly , riding on Jasper's shoulders, trying to see what it was like to be tall I guessed.

"I wanna play Mike!" She giggled.

With an awed face that she actually talked to him, Mike handed over the blue swirly marble and told her that she could go first. Or at least that is what I thought but it was hard to tell when he was stumbling so much. Jasper looked amused so he was probably making it worse for Mike than need be.

Alice knelt down at the edge of the ring and squeezed the marble between her thumb and pointer finger.

It shattered.

Alice grumbles and grabbed another one from Mike before he could protest. She squeezed it, lighter this time and it shot into the air straight up. She looked around for it wildly. She looked up into the air and it came down and hit her in the eye.

"YOW!" She screamed, rolling onto her back and kicking her legs in the air.

"Alice darling!" Jasper cried in distress. This was just too funny to be real I thought through tears of laughter.

"Alice, speak to me!" Jasper said shaking her.

"I like bananas, coconuts, and grapes! I like bananas, coconuts, and grapes! I like bananas, coconuts, and grapes, that's why they call me Tarzan of the Apes!" She sang.

We stared dumbly at her for a moment and burst into roars of laughter.

"I like bananas, coconuts, and HUAH! I like bananas, coconuts, and HUAH! I like bananas coconuts, and HUAH, that's why they call me Tarzan of the Apes!" Whenever she said HUAH she pretended to flex her not-so-tiny-muscles. OMG I was dying of laughter.

"I like bananas, HAA and HUAH! I like bananas, HAA and HUAH! I like bananas HAA and HUAH that's why they call me Tarzan of the Apes!"

Ok it was funny before, now it was getting old.

"I like HAH, and HAA, and HAUH! I like HAH, and HAA, and HAUH! I like HAH, and HAA, and HAUH that's why they call me Tarzan of the Apes." She sighed and then began to go into a fit of giggles.

"At least she is okay." I said to Jasper who snickered.

Alice sat up just then and when she saw them all staring at her, she asked, "Do you want another song?" She was met by a stony silence.

"Oh right it is still my turn." she said a little embarrassed.

She shot the marble this time, but it missed all of the other marbles in the ring.

"I give up!" She said and skipped off singing, "I wear my pink pajamas in the summer when it's hot, and I wear my flannel 'nighties' when it's not! And sometimes in the spring and sometimes in the fall, I jump through the sheets with nothing on al all! Glory Glory what's it to ya? Glory Glory Hallelujah! Glory Glory what's it to ya if I jump through the sheets with nothing on at all?" She squealed with delight and skipped off into the forest just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Ko um, I guess that if a vampire is hit in the eye with a marble, it kinda makes them act wierd. I just loved the idea of Alice Singing songs that were funny in my opinion. That is all i have to day. Do you think that I should add more?? IDK**


End file.
